The New Cook
by Dr. ForgottenFables
Summary: As it turned out, Rin couldn't pass a written exam to save his life. So the Vatican disposed of him by throwing him through a hole in time and space, believing he was being thrown into an empty void. Little did they know what was actually on the other side. Now in a world like nothing he had ever seen before, Rin does what he knows. And get a job as a cook.


**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Everything moved passed Rin in a rapid blur, not that there was much for him to actually look at. He had been falling passed the same tar like black walls for so long that Rin was forgetting what color even looked like.

'I... failed.' It was the only thing going through Rin's head, the only thing in the universe that still had meaning to him. He was trying to piece together what had happened, but the memories were fuzzy at best.

He was Okumura Rin. That much he knew for certain, and he was the bastard son of Satan, the demon he had sworn he could kill as he had stood in front of his adopted father's grave, that he would become the best exorcist there ever was.

'Exorcist'. Yes that word still held meaning, so much meaning. He could remember the cram school where he was training along with his friends to become an exorcist. It had been the best time of his life, a place were he really felt that he belonged, were he was free to love and hate, to laugh and cry without being rejected as a monster. He had been free to be himself.

But the Order of the True Cross had their own plans for Rin. He was meant to be their weapon and to that end he was given a choice, become an exorcist or die. He had tried hard... he really did. With the help of his mentor, Kirigakure Shura, he had managed to gain mastery of his sword. But... the exorcist exam had a written section.

'I couldn't pass a fill in the blank test to save my life.' Rin laughed to himself, miserably.

He friends had tried to protect him from the higher ups final judgment, but they greatly underestimated their cruelty. When it became obvious that Mephisto and Shura would not give up the boy without a fight, they kidnapped Shiemi, the girl that Rin had deep feeling for. They tortured her until she couldn't stand, and then sent Rin the pictures, saying that if he wanted her released he would have to give himself up. Rin hadn't hesitated, he run head long into his death in order to protect the girl who had first called him a friend.

'And they called me a demon.' Rin thought bitterly though a small spurt of anger.

After he had let himself be captured they released her, just as they had promised, so at least he could be grateful for that. But once they had Rin, the question was, how to dispose of him. Simply killing him would have let his demon's heart, the source of his power to return to Gehenna, causing him to turn from a half demon on earth, to a full demon, making him even more dangerous to them.

So instead they ripped a hole in space, banishing him for existence itself. And so Rin was falling. He pulled up his arm to look at his watch. Assuming it wasn't broken, he had been falling for nearly three hours. He was already losing his mind, and it had been only three hours. How was he supposed to last for all of eternity like this? Then again, he would probably starve before that happened.

'Oh Kami-sama, kill me first.' Rin thought miserably at the idea of slowly starving to death.

But even as these depressing thoughts moved their way through his head he started to see a light in the distance below him. The light at the end of the long dark tunnel. 'Oh... so this is where I die?' He thought, suddenly not to keen on dying.

But he hardly had time to wonder if it was possible to struggle when he had finished passing through.

The sudden light overwhelmed him for a few seconds after the hours of pitch darkness, but when his eyes finally did finish adjusting he released he was looking at what appeared to be an old fashion slum, like from one of the old samaria movies he watched with Mephisto a few times. He could also see a large stone wall in the distance were some nicer builders were set up.

But that was as much as he had time to see before he smacked into the ground with enough speed to shatter the road and bury him six feet into the ground.

And that is how the son of Satan ended up in the Soul Society. It would be one of the less damaging events that he would be involved in.

* * *

"Come on Momo! We need to get there before the lines start to build up!" Renji, a rather tall young man from the soul reaper academy, shouted back over his shoulder and he jumped through rooftop to rooftop in order to take the shortest path to their destination. He was still dressed in the school uniforms with a lose white gi top and blue pants, a Zanpakuto tied to his waists. He had long red hair that was worn in a spiky ponytail.

"Don't hurry me! You were the one that had to stay after class because you couldn't stay awake!" Momo shouted back up at the red haired baboon man. She was dressed similarly, only with red pants. She pouted slightly as she tired to keep up with his less than thoughtful friend. She had shoulder length brown hair which she had down in two short twintails. She was a good deal smaller than her two male friends, but fairly average hight for the girls in the area.

"You're wasting breath trying to talk sense into him, Momo. Just concentrate on running. I think we can make it before the place is too packed." Kira said as the bold student took a bit of pleasure in his friend's company.

The three of them were going to have dinner at a local restraint that had suddenly boomed in popularity after they hired a new cook who had supposedly just arrived from the world of the living.

Since only people who used spiritual powers actually needed to eat, food vending was a rather limited business and food itself was more or less you take what you can get, and was never very fancy or well prepared. So a good cook who knew how to work with limited resources and hadn't been snatched up by the nobility was a rare treat for the Academy Students, and one that might not last. Causing the food bar to become an instant hot spot for the nearby Academy Students and even some Soul Reapers who could sneak away on patrol duty.

So the three friends ran off after school in order to get some half good food for the first time in their lives.

These were the conditions that had been set out for how the three promising students would meet the Son of Satan.

* * *

 **Something I wrote after taking a look at what existed for Bleach with Blue Exorcist and was disappointed by the lack of uniqueness.**

 **So in the spirit and changing the location of the bar, he is something completely different.**

 **Probably won't continue since there isn't much world building to be done, and that is my specialty. It was just a concept I am throwing out. Like a challenge, but I'm not going to kick myself about anyone actually doing it. No one does.**

 **Though I can't get the idea of Renji's first bite of Rin's cooking out of my mind. The over done light spewing out of his mouth and eyes.**

* * *

 **'Burn away the rotten; Kurikara!'**


End file.
